Break the Haughty
by Adala
Summary: Light is brutally raped. L is secretly watching him and does nothing to help. Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: **Rape, violence and psychological break-down. Rated M for a reason!

**Summary: **Light is brutally raped while L watches him and does nothing to help.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note. This is a non-profit fan work.

* * *

><p><strong>Break the Haughty<strong>

The last lecture for the day had just ended and Light was packing up his notebook, pencils and script. It had been a lovely day. L or "Ryuga" sat next to him in his peculiar crouch. He had been here the whole day, too, attending classes with him. Despite the make-belief character of their friendship, Light had to admit it had been great fun spending the day with him. Too bad he would have to kill him, sooner or later. Had they met under different circumstances, a true friendship might have evolved.  
>He closed his briefcase and smiled at "Ryuga".<p>

"Thank you for coming today. I can't find anyone worth chatting with when you are not here."

"Well, maybe we can have a rematch on the tennis court some time."

"Sure."

Light shouldered his briefcase and slowly went up the stairs of the lecture hall, "Ryuga" trailing about half a step behind him. He said goodbye to Takada as they passed her by, standing in the hallway chatting with her friends.

"Will you come again tomorrow?" asked Light, when they reached the entrance.

"Not sure."

"Well, if you do, you know where to find me." Light nodded to him and opened the door.

"Bye-bye."

It was cloudy outside and the sun was already low. Light felt a sudden chill and closed his jacket.

"Those lectures are boring!" complained Ryuk.

"Unlike a shinigami, I have more in life to worry about than when to kill the next person."

"But you're a smart human, right? Can't you skip the rant?"

"No. And if I didn't go to the lecture I'd have to study at home anyway."

After sitting inside all day, he felt like taking a walk, so he directed his steps towards Ueno park. It would only take him 20, maybe 30 minutes to get to the station. Today's lecture had been interesting. All the more challenging than the high school subject matters, anyway.

L slipped out of the university entrance a couple of minutes after Light. What the university student didn't know was that L was going to follow him today. True, as of yet, there had been nothing revealed by shadowing Light, but until now he had not done it himself, so there might always be the incompetence of other people at fault.  
>He swung the hood of the dark pullover he had changed into over his head. Hm... Light chose the route to Ueno park. He would have preferred the crowded streets, since it would have been easier to hide among the masses, but it would be possible in the park as well. After all, he was L!<p>

As they reached Shinobazu Pond, it was already getting dark. L could see the Benten shrine illuminated in the distance. Surrounded by skyscrapers, the park was a refuge of calm in the bustling city around it. Light was standing at the shore of the pond, looking down at the brownish ground through the shimmering water. He said something, but L couldn't understand the words. Then he turned and continued to walk the light asphalt walkway along the water. Now that it was getting dark, only few people were still in the park. A girl on a bicycle passed them by. L kept his distance. Light did probably not expect to be followed any more, but that didn't mean he was stupid.

All of a sudden, Light stopped. Getting closer, L could make out why: there were two huge men blocking his path.

_to be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This may start out innocent enough, but it's rated M for a reason!


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings for this chapter: **Language and violence

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note. This is a non-profit fan work.

* * *

><p><strong>Break the Haughty - Chapter II<strong>

At first, Light just altered his path around the two dubious figures but they kept blocking his way, so he just stood still with what L supposed was an annoyed look on his face and said:

"Will you please let me through? I've got a tube to catch."

Light was confidence itself, no doubt about it. People like him were rarely chosen victims for assaults from strangers. Making this all the more interesting, L thought.

"Well, if it isn't Light Yagami!" The shorter one of the two exclaimed.

Where the hell did these people get his name from? Light put on a cold stare as he scanned the facial features of the man in front of him. He was taller than him and of a stout build, but they had to be about the same age. Dim-witted eyes lay on him and became more and more impatient as Light didn't react to the adress at all. Strangely familiar. But where...

"You must be a college boy now, huh?" The words alone seemed like an innocent exchange between acquaintances, but there was an underlying tone in the voice of this guy that didn't please Light at all.

"Yes, I am," he said calmly. "And I would like to go home now, to study. Which is why I have to take the tube at Ueno station."

"Do you think I'm stupid or something?" the young man grunted. "He's always been like this," he explained to his companion, "Little stuck-up bitch. Always thought he's better than everyone else. And still thinking so, eh Light?"

"You don't know me," Light replied icily, "now let me through."

The brawny guy laughed a hysterical, unfriendly laugh.

"You really don't recognise me, do you, you little shit?"  
>Light went a shade paler than usual. This was getting uncomfortably out of hand.<p>

"Hehe, seems like you hit a nerve there," Ryuk cackled.

"I'm Haro Suzuki. We graduated from high school together."

Light frantically searched his brain for memories of this guy, but he came up with nothing. Or maybe he was just making this up?

"Ah... right," he said nevertheless, "We were so many pupils. I don't remember everyone."

"But everyone has to know you! Given the countless freakin' times they put you on that stage!" Haro swung his fists around angrily. "And you don't even bother to remember your class mates, you arrogant, sleazy cocksucker!" He turned to his friend, his dull eyes spitting hatred. "We used to have English classes together and stuff. He'd always stare out of the window, like the class was not for him. Letting all of us know that he was oh too above all the stuff we learned. Whenever one of us had a question, he'd sigh at the mere stupidity. That little shit over there thinks he's like the king of the world or somethin' and we are all just dumb pawns, unworthy of his precious damn attention!"

This was a scarily accurate depiction of his high school classes. He had indeed sighed at some questions because they would drag on the same material for another boring half hour. Maybe that jealous idiot was indeed one of his class mates, probably from the basic courses.

For the first time in his life, Light did not know how to handle a situation. This Haro guy was obviously crazy, but that wouldn't help him much. He had tried to be friendly and de-escalating, but the rude tone of his voice and the insults indicated it was not working very well.

"What do you want from me?" he asked, carefully acting out inner poise.

"Do you hear that, Kazuo? He asks me what I want!" Haro laughed again that eerie laugh of his.

Suddenly, he grabbed Light by the hair and forced his head so close to his face that Light could feel the stale breath of the other man on his cheeks.

"I want your perfect shiny hair!" he whispered, pulling so brutally at the hair that Light felt like he was ripping his whole scalp off.

"I want your fucking perfect test score!" Haro roared into his ears. His fist met Light's face with such a force, Light thought his skull was going to crack. His vision went blurry and he felt a susurrus in his ears. Haro was still holding him by the hair. This was Tokyo, damn it! One of the safest cities in the world! He had never been bothered before, let alone attacked! This could not be happening!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Wow, over 100 clicks in just one day! This is amazing! This fic topic must be really popular.

I was told in the reviews the attack was a bit confusing, so I changed it a little and gave more detail about Haro's background. I hope that's better!

I don't know where Light lives, so he might want to go to a different station. But I think it's not revealed in canon, anyway, so I can have him ride from wherever I want to ;-)

I have been to Ueno Park myself during nightfall, so I was happy to see Tokyo university is fairly close to it. It's true that there are few people around by nightfall. But probably not as few as in this fic, so I take artistic license on this one.

I'm not sure if I described enough in this chapter. What do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings for this chapter: **Language and violence

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note. This is a non-profit fan work.

* * *

><p><strong>Break the Haughty - Chapter III<strong>

L crept closer as the scene grew more emotional. Light would pay significantly less attention to his surroundings, now that he was engaged in an argument of that kind. He hid behind a weedy bush next to the waterside. Not a genious hideout, but it would do.

He was surprised by the hatred this guy had for Light. His prime suspect always seemed most agreeable and had been very popular at high school, as far as the background check had revealed. Yet there was no denying Light had a very high opinion of himself. L bit his thumb. And then opened his mouth in astonishment, as the guy grasped Light's hair.

L was close enough to see the badly concealed anxiety in his eyes. He winced, when his friend received the first blow. Should he enter the scene and break up the fight? He surely was morally compelled to. But if he revealed himself, Light would most probably guess he had been following him. Not good.

Maybe Light would be able to get out of it with some pulled out hairs and a black eye. Maybe they would kick him some more, but only superficial wounds would emerge. Painful, yes, but still reasonable. He slid his mobile out of his pocket and took a few pictures to run a background check on those thugs later. If they died within the next few days, he would have proof that Light was Kira. A violent assault of that kind was too minor a crime to bee reported in the news and to be judged by Kira, at least. So there had to be a personal connection, then. And Light surely didn't take it lightly to be scared and humiliated like this. L produced a _bonbon_ from his pocket, unwrapped it and shoved it into his mouth. It had been an excellent idea to follow him tonight.

Light clutched the hand that was holding his hair and squeezed it hard against his skull, ducking, rotating and rising again. It worked! In a surprised moan, Haro let go of him. He was out of balance now and Light gave him a good push, sending him on his ass.  
>"Don't mess with me you stupid fuck!" Light shouted, his nerves still on edge. How <em>dare<em> he treating me like that. _How dare he!_

Haro had made a big mistake tonight. He had attacked Kira, the God of the new world! And he would pay for it. Oh, he would pay for it dearly!  
>Light turned to walk away, in the direction of Ueno station. When he reached the station, he would get that piece of paper from his watch and then Haro would be finished! The idiot even told him his full name! A smirk appeared on Light's lips. But not for long.<p>

Two hands locked on his arms in a grip of steel. It was so sudden and so painful that Light let out an uncontrolled cry.  
>Haro, still sitting on the pavement, started laughing again.<p>

"So smart and you forgot about Kazuo?"

"Let me go!" Light demanded and tried to kick the man who was holding him so tightly and who apparently was called Kazuo. Of course he had not forgotten about him, but until now, Kazuo had not seemed interested in the quarrel at all. He landed a kick that must have been painfull, but Kazuo just liftet him off the ground, depriving him of the footing needed for noteworthy resistance. This guy was freakishly strong!

Haro had picked himself up and was slowly closing in on him. His face was graced by a grin that Light would not hesitate to describe as "evil".

"Look at you, little genious boy," he taunted, "So smart, but nothing you can do against dear Kazuo." He brushed a thick, callous finger along Light's cheek. Light bit after it, but missed.

"You've got it all, don't you?" Haro asked, ignoring Light's struggle. "You look like a sissy, but all the girls wanna date you! You don't study and still get perfect test scores! You behave like a jerk, but everybody loves you! Your daddy is a big shot, so you'll never have to fear for a job. And you don't even realise you have everything handed to ya."

His fist lunged out and met Light's cheek. Light didn't bat an eye but it felt like all his teeth might fall out at once. And didn't he hear a faint crack of his upper jaw?

"It's too bad I don't have a knife with me. Would be interesting if the girls would still love you with a scar across your face!"

"Don't you think you're blowing this out of proportion?" Light asked, striving to appear dignified despite being held well 15 cm above the ground.

Haro reached out and grabbed his lower jaw, digging his unkempt nails deep into his smooth skin. He pushed his head up, exposing Light's neck. He breathed against it as to make sure Light felt it, too. Then he harshly forced the student to look him in the eyes, came very close, so uncomfortably close and said, terrifyingly calm:

"I may not be as smart as you, but I know one thing: you make everyone around you feel like dirt! So I'll make you feel like dirt for one!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> The move Light uses to free himself is a move I learned in a self-defence class. Being a boy, he certainly didn't attend one, but Sayu practised with him for the self defence class their father made her take :p

The move is further described here: www. ussu .net/IMA/hair .htm

I used the French loan word word _bonbon_ to specify what kind of sweet L was eating. For those of you who don't know the word, this is a bonbon: img .webme .com/pic/g/gudsjer/bonbon_1 .jpg

I will give the rape scene its own chapter, so people who don't want to read it can just skip it.


	4. Chapter 4

**NO UNDERAGE READERS!  
><strong>

**Warnings for this chapter: **Rape / non-con, violence and language

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note. This is a non-profit fan work.

* * *

><p><strong>Break the Haughty - Chapter IV<strong>

_"I may not be as smart as you, but I know one thing: you make everyone around you feel like dirt! So I'll make you feel like dirt for once!"_

Haro grabbed Light's jacket and tore at the buttons until he had opened them, ripping one of them off in the process.

"A very nice jacket. Unfortunately, it's not my size," he smirked. Light continued to struggle against Kazuo's iron grip as Haro's palms pressed against his chest, his fingers grazing idly along the black cotton shirt he was wearing. Then the fingers contracted and pulled at the fabric, tearing the whole shirt appart in one swift movement. Light immediately felt the cold wind blowing against his bare chest and stomach. He clenched his teeth. There was nothing, absolutely nothing he could do. He gasped in terror, as Haro went on to his fly.

"No! Get away from me! No!" he yelled, trying once more to kick Haro in the groin, the stomach, it really didn't matter. Haro indeed took a few steps back.

"Don't get too excited, twat!" he growled. Then he lunged forward again, punching forcibly into Light's stomach. Light groaned loudly and convulsed with pain. He felt the strong urge to vomit, but managed to control it. He didn't want to imagine what this lunatic might do to him if he smudged him with puke.  
>While Light was otherwisely engaged, Haro undid his zipper and pulled down his trousers, revealing neat, jet black briefs.<p>

L wondered if that blow would be sufficient to cause internal bleeding. It seemed to have a lot of strength, but it was not placed very skillfully. He made a mental note to call the ambulance or Light's father after the episode was over, just to be safe. He heared Light's rattling breath, interrupted by occasional gagging. No, he was not well. Those facial injuries should also be looked at. L couldn't see well enough, but Light's eyes might have suffered, too.

But what was the aggressor doing now? Was he seriously pulling down his trousers? L grinned. Maybe this was just a schoolyard fight after all, that just got a tad more violent than usual.

"Put him down," Haro said to his companion. Said companion threw Light's limp body to the floor with unnecessary ferocity. L bit his thumb. What was going to happen now? What did this guy have in mind? He got a good look at Light's tight briefs, covering his buttocks and the perineum. In spite of himself he felt blood rushing to his crotch. He chose to ignore his body and concentrate on the obervation, though. After all, that was the reason he was here.

Light's body met the asphalt with a thud. Before he could get to his feet, a sudden weight pushed him down again. Fingers kept jerking at his trousers, pulling them over his ass.

What the hell was this? Were they trying to strip him of all his clothes and leave him naked in the middle of the park? How should he get home, then? He could not ride the tube without clothes!

"Let me go! You had your revenge!"

"I'm barely starting," Haro whispered. He sat atop Light's back and had just finished pulling down Light's trousers to the knees. Light crinched when he felt Haro's hand invading his briefs. This was not happening! This could not be happening! He would not be violated like this. No!

"Get the fuck off me, you bloody pervert!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, desperately trying to shove the heavy body off. He managed to throw Haro off balance, so he stopped groping his arse, at least.  
>"Come on, help me over here!" he yelled at Kazuo, who stood casually next to the scene, lighting a cigarette. Light turned his head and saw Ryuk looming above the smoker.<p>

"Help me!" he pleaded softly, "Please, help me!"

Ryuk shook his head.  
>"Sorry, kid. You can't rely on me to win your battles. But you were right. It's not boring. Not boring at all. Hyuk hyuk hyuk."<p>

Light's eyes widened in horror. The one ace he had up his sleeve - but wait - if he could get to the shred of the Death Note... Haro's hand was creeping underneath his briefs again, but Light didn't care. He fumbled with his watch to get out the paper, click-clack, open! He didn't have a pen, but he tried to carve in the letters with his finger nails. Ha... ro.. He felt Haro fondeling his ass, tearing down the briefs with his other hand. What the hell?  
>A heavy boot stepped on his fingers, making him gasp in pain.<p>

"What's that?" Kazuo had sauntered over to them and now hunkered down to pick up the paper. No! When he released Light's fingers from his boot to get to the paper, Light shoved the piece of Death Note in his mouth and swallowed, before the bull of a man could take it from him. There was no way he could allow him to see Ryuk... that sodding traitor! But his last chance to break free was gone. The huge man chuckled and blew his smoke in Light's face. Then he flipped away the cigarette butt and took Light's hands to force them behind his back.

"You have a very nice piece of ass," Haro declared cheerfully. "I bet it's tight as a virgin's cunt."

"Don't you dare!" Light screamed, bucking and squirming, trying to get away, although he knew it would all be in vain.

"Tsehehe. Oh how I will dare."

Light exhaled sharply as his hips were jerked upwards. It bent his spine almost too much and was severly uncomfortable.

"Stop it! STOP IT!"

He heard Kazuo chuckle again. And felt something warm touching his thigh. What the hell was all this. What were they gonna do with him? He could not even turn around and look, because Kazuo had him locked in place. He felt himself tearing up, but he fought it back successfully.

Whatever they did to him, he would not cry!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> This is the first half of the rape chapter, there will be more. Describing the actual rape, of course. Maybe I'll split it into two chapters, though, because I like the sentence this chapter ends on.

I meant to cut to the point sooner, but I got carried away with more torture for Light... I will put out in the end, promise ;-)

I hope this is as enjoyable as abused main characters can be ;-)

This is, apparently, a rather unusual take on the whole "Light gets raped" thing... taking 4-5 chapters to get to the rape and have the aggressors know Light... please tell me if I'm dragging it out too long.


	5. Chapter 5

**NO UNDERAGE READERS!  
><strong>

**Warnings for this chapter: **Rape / non-con, violence, gore and language

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note. This is a non-profit fan work.

* * *

><p><strong>Break the Haughty - Chapter V<strong>

L could not see Light's face but he could imagine. The man called Haro had bared Light's arse and thighs and was now opening his own trousers. What the fuck? You didn't have to be a genius to guess what was coming next. Either he would urinate, cum or shit on Light, or he was going for penetration. L pulled at his lower lip. He was still uncomfortable with giving away his presence. He would intervene if he saw Light's life in danger. But not before. That was a sensible guide line. Well... it wasn't particularly moral. Abusing someone like this was a crime, no doubt about it. Letting someone be abused like this without interference was hardly excusable. But it was a trade-off L was willing to make if it offered a possibility to solve the Kira case. And he couldn't deny: a part of his brain wanted to see Light's reaction to the violation.

Light had a faint idea what was touching his thigh. He hoped he was wrong.  
>Without any warning his alleged class mate forced his way into his rectum. Light squeezed his sphincter muscle shut to prevent the penetration, but he couldn't fend it off. He felt the sensitive skin around his anus tear like paper. It was so absurdly painful, all he could do was scream. Scream like he had never screamed in his entire life.<br>"Shut up," snorted Haro. He had positioned Light's entrance nicely. His ass was indeed tight like a virgin. It felt incredibly stimulating and Haro had to halt, so he didn't come right away. What a waste!

L had never had sex before. But it didn't take any experience to figure out how non-consensual penetration of a contracted muscular orifice and rubbing two semi-dry layers of skin against one another would hurt.  
>He knew that he should feel sorry for Light. That his desperate cries should break his heart. Yet they didn't. L knew he lacked empathy. But he never figured he would be this cruel. His erection had not gone away but was stabilising itself, rather. This was not only cruel, it was perverted. Seeing Light like this, it was so different, though. As if he was an entirely different person. Surreal. As if L was just watching a film or a dream.<p>

The pain didn't stop. A vagina would react to the invasion after a while to prevent injury. A rectum didn't.

"You should relax," Haro laughed. "This way it will only hurt more."

"Fuck you!"

Haro laughed some more.  
>"I'd say it's the other way around."<p>

Light tried to get away once more, get away from the excruciating pain, but it was futile. Kazuo still had him secured tightly. He heard Haro's breath getting heavier and it disgusted him. But there was hope it meant his misery would end soon.

"Do you wanna take a ride?" Haro asked Kazuo. "I'm almost done."

"No, thanks," Kazuo replied. "Just finish up and let's go."  
>And Light heard him mutter under his breath: "It's a miracle anyway that nobody came by."<p>

"This is too good to leave now!" cried Haro and stopped thrusting into Light. He was already at the brink of orgasm, but he wanted to enjoy this as long as possible.

Light had stopped struggling and lay limp and lifeless beneath him. His breath was rigorously controlled and accompanied by soft groaning sounds. There was blood coming from his entrance. But Haro didn't care. Light was most certainly free of any diseases, so even highly-infectious blood would not pose any risk. He grinned. Light's fist were clenched so tightly, the knuckles had turned white. It must hurt quite a lot. Just what he deserved.

L felt his erection pressing against his boxers. It had been a nuisance, but now it was getting downright painful. He reached into his underwear and pulled the hard-on upwards, so it would have all the space it needed. He hated to admit it but he was severely turned on by the display of violence in front of him. He couldn't tell what it was that aroused him so much, but that freaked him out even more. Still, it was no reason to save Light now, he was already being raped and showing up now would raise even more suspicion from him, given that he might assume L was only coming out of his cover to rescue him and had been watching all along. No, he would see this through and then he would follow him home to find out how he would kill the rapist!

Light hissed in pain when Haro started moving again. Light could feel the skin around his anus tear more and more with every thrust.

"You like that don't you, you little slut!" his tormentor gloated through clenched teeth.

"No! No, I don't!" screamed Light, "Get off!"

The thrusts became harder and harder, so painful Light felt he might pass out. Maybe that would be for the best. He couldn't deny the tears any more that blurred his vision. Not that he wanted to see anything. He had lost.  
>He heard Haro's lustful grunts that disgusted him and felt his repugnant unkempt fingers holding his hips in position. He was pounding into him like a madman and it felt as if his insides were torn to shreds by each of his merciless thrusts. And one ruthless shove pushed it too far. Light broke into an ear-splitting scream.<p>

"Shit!"

Kazuo raised his head and gave Haro a questioning look.

"His asshole just ripped!"

"Dude..."

The blood gushing from the wound was kind of a turn-off but Haro finished in a few violent thrusts and retreated, whiping blood and sperm off on Light's trousers.

"Let's do this again some time," he whispered and patted Light's still bare buttocks.

"Come on, let's go!" Kazuo urged.

"Alright, alright."

Haro stood up and gave Light a last kick in the stomach. Then he took off his jacket.

"I'll leave you now, my sweet, but I'll keep your jacket. My girl-friend will absolutely love it. You're such a pansy!"

And with a chuckle, they were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> This is the full rape scene now, everything afterwards will take place in a new chapter.

The ripped anus is based on a true story a friend of mine told about his co-worker. Yeah. The word "gushing" is maybe an exaggeration but I couldn't think of a more suitable word, so write me your suggestions or bear with it ;-)


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings for this chapter: **slight sexuality

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note. This is a non-profit fan work.

* * *

><p><strong>Break the Haughty - Chapter VI<strong>

L kept watching for a while after the thugs were gone, but Light didn't move. He didn't even pull up his briefs. He just kept on lying there, on the cold asphalt floor. There was nobody passing by, no promenader strolling around to find him. L grew uneasy in his hideout. His erection died down and he felt a tormenting guilt sweeping into his consciousness. He did let this happen. He could have prevented it all. He bit his thumb and waited a while longer. Nobody came. Light didn't move. A faint whimper came from the body but nothing more.

L felt he had to do something. He couldn't just let him lie here. Light was probably in shock and that could turn out fatal if untended to. He snuck out from the bush and crawled over to the Benten shrine, keeping as close to the waterside as possible. It was not too far away. He brought a good distance between him and Light until he figured he was out of earshot. Then he produced his mobile from his back pocket.

"Watari? Please book a single room for me in the Mitsui Garden Hotel in Ueno."

"Yes, for tonight. And please get some of my stuff over as well."

"Hm... about a week's worth of clothing... and my laptop, of course... and my university stuff!"

"Just make it look like I live there, OK? And don't forget a sufficient supply of sweets!"

"Thanks. Bye."

He clicked the mobile shut and ambled towards the shrine again. If Light was still there, he was going to "find" him. It was implausible that he just happened to go for a walk after university as well, but he could easily have a separate room at Mitsui Garden Hotel for his studies and just went for a walk now, to ponder the Kira case. That's what he was going to tell him and what Watari organised for him right now. Not that he minded lying to Light. But Light wouldn't want to go home, so...

He sat down on the steps to the illuminated shrine. "Come on, Light, you'll have to give me _some_ clue!" There it was, a faint whimper. L stood up and wandered past the shrine towards the feeble sound and towards the place he knew Light had been. Outside the light of the shrine, it was so dark he didn't see Light at first. He almost tripped over him and managed a genuinely surprised exclamation of:

"Light!"

No reply. L hunkered down and gently touched his shoulder.

"Light?"

"L?"

Light slightly turned his head and looked him in the eyes. It was dark, but in the distant light of the shrine, L could still see his eyes. They were alarmingly dull. Ah, right. He might be in shock. L reached for Light's hands. They were clammy and cold. He knew he had to keep him warm and get the blood back to his brain. He couldn't do both out here. But he grabbed his feet and held them up against his shoulders, so gravity could do it's job.

Light opened his mouth to say something but hastily turned around and threw up on the pavement. L didn't blame him. His buttocks were bloody and soiled with semen, as were his briefs and trousers. His shirt was torn and there was dry blood between his nose and mouth. One of his eyes was swollen and his hair totally messed up. Not to mention his intestinal tract must hurt like hell. He was L. It didn't take the world's greatest detective to figure out what had happened.  
>He took off his sweater and gave it to Light.<p>

"You better put this on."

Light wiped his mouth. His eyes looked like those of a drunk person. But he received the sweater and pulled it over the remains of his shirt.

"Thanks."

L remembered, when dealing with shock victims it was important to keep them conscious, talking to them, calming them, comforting them.

"I should bring you home."

"I can't..." Light didn't finish the sentence but L knew what he wanted to say.

"I understand. Here. You can use my phone." L extended his hand and offered Light his mobile. Light stared at L, then at the mobile. Then he took it and silently dialed the number of his family's home.

"Mum? It's me. ... I just called to tell you that I'm staying at my girl-friend's tonight. ... Yes. ... Don't worry. ... I love you, too." He pressed the "end call" button and gave the phone back to L. Who was impressed by the calm and casual performance Light put on for his mother, while he could clearly see the boy trembling before him.

"So you will sleep here?" L asked tauntingly.

"I can't go home. Not like this."

"You should really go to the hospital, you know."

"I don't want to go to the hospital."

Light stared on the floor. L knew he must be embarrassed. This was not supposed to happen to him.

"I'll take you home with me, then," L said.

"What?"

"If you don't want to go home and you don't want to go to the hospital, that's the only locgical consequence. I can't just leave you here, can I?"

"But-"

"No 'but'. You're in shock. People tend to be irrational in this state. Come on, I'll help you."  
>It would be difficult to take him to the hotel if he collapsed. So L hoped it wouldn't happen and pulled him up by the shoulders, supporting him with both arms once he stood. He was weak and shaky, so L tightened his grip and slowly started walking towards the shrine.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> I hope you liked the proceedings of the story and L doesn't come off as a total bastard. Please tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warnings for this chapter: **gore

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note. This is a non-profit fan work.

* * *

><p><strong>Break the Haughty - Chapter VII<strong>

It seemed to take forever, but they finally reached the reception of the Mitsui Garden Hotel.  
>"Wait here. I'll make them call a doctor," L explained to Light and let him sink into one of the armchairs in front of the reception, where he got the keys and directions to his room and indeed had the hotel call a doctor.<br>They took the elevator to the 5th floor and L opened the door to his alleged room. He grinned when he saw the mess Watari had carefully arranged to make the room look inhabited. There was even a plate with 3 doughnuts and a "forgotten" pot of green tea on the desk, next to the laptop. University books were piled on the floor, next to the desk. A bowl of sweets stood on the bedside table. Everything looked just as it should.  
>L walked Light over to the bed and let him sit down, which made him grimace but he remained seated.<br>"I called a doctor to check you out," L stated.  
>"I don't want to be checked. It's embarrassing. He will know what happened."<br>"But it will be much easier to press charges if you have the analysis of a medical professional right after the... incident."  
>Light winced.<br>"I won't press charges."  
>"You won't press charges? But don't you want - whoever did this - brought to <em>justice<em>?"  
>Light remained silent. Yes, he did. He wanted to write both their names into the Death Note. With the cruelest and most agonising, excruciating death he could come up with. And now he couldn't even kill them, because L might have seen something! He might have been in the park by chance, but he might as well have seen them before they left and if they died, it would look highly suspicious. This was by far the worst day in his entire life!<br>"I want to take a shower," he said.  
>"You should wait for the doctor first."<br>"I don't want to face the doctor ...like this!"  
>"You shouldn't destroy any evidence, Light-kun. Let a detective tell you."<br>"But I'm dirty!"  
>L let his gaze slide up and down Light's figure. He was dirty. No doubt about it.<br>"You can still clean yourself after the examination."  
>"But I feel soiled." Light said so softly, it was almost inaudible.<br>"I'm sure you do. Now wait for the doctor." L replied and tried to put the utmost possible compassion in his voice.  
>"Looks like you're totally screwed," cackled Ryuk.<br>"Piss off!" Light hissed at his shinigami, who snickered and went through the next wall.  
>L shrugged.<br>"It's perfectly normal to be angry. But please acknowledge that this is my room and I will not leave it because you're upset. Doughnut?"  
>Light shook his head, while L happily took a bite out of the doughnut in his hand. A polite knock at the door indicated the arrival of the doctor. L opened the door and explained the situation briefly. Light was thankful he didn't have to do that himself. The physician was, of course, very professional about it, but Light was still embarrassed. The doctor put down a lot of notes and concluded: "Well, this has clearly been an act of violence. Whenever you need the report, please call me."<br>And they were alone again.  
>"I'm going to take that shower now."<br>"Be my guest."  
>Light went into the small bathroom. There was L's tooth brush and a used razor that still had hairs in it lying at the sink. He looked into the mirror and gasped in shock. He had anticipated a less-than-fresh appearance but this... His face looked terrible. Dirt and blood stained the skin and one of his eyes was blood-shot and swollen. He wouldn't be able to go home for at least a whole week, or else his family would ask questions. He turned on the faucett and washed off the blood from his nose. Then he brushed the shower curtain aside and stepped into the shower. Fortunately, there was unused soap and shampoo provided by the hotel, although Light slightly wondered if it wasn't rather disturbing, since he didn't see any personal soap belonging to L anywhere in the shower.<br>The warm water came as a relief, feeling nice and pleasent on his skin. Light watched red streams of blood running down his legs and curling into the water on the ceramic bottom of the tub. Swirling and cloudy it made its way down the drain. Light unwrapped the soap and began applying it to his torso, arms and face. His insides felt like one huge, throbbing wound and probably that wasn't too far from the truth. Cautiously, Light slid his fingers down his back, along his butt crack. It slightly stretched the skin around his opening and Light's body jerked to the sudden pain. With grim determination, he touched himself again, his fingers running down further and reaching his anus. The mere touch hurt so much Light had to clench his teeth and force himself not to let go. He didn't have a hand mirror to check his condition so tactile examination would have to do. There was a respectable amount of dried blood, while fresh blood kept coming from within. Light took a pass on sliding a finger inside. His fingers travelled around his hole, and then he jerked again because he touched the raw skin where it had torn. He wouldn't be able to clean himself properly without ripping away the scab every time he showered. When Light brought his fingers up again to examine them, he noticed that there was still semen coming out of his rectum. He had wanted to be carefull but now there was no holding back for him. He switched the shower jet on its strongest possible setting and brushed it all along his hind parts. No matter if the wounds would open again, he would never let this disgusting, abominal substance remain inside of him. Light rinsed and scrubbed until  
>the blood and the filth washed away and the shower turned red with his blood. He had to lean against the shower wall, panting from the pain and strenuousness. Against his better judgement he slid a finger inside, to check for remaining filth. No. He seemed to have succeeded in flushing everything out. Exhausted, he collapsed on the shower floor, the warm water still flowing over his body. He felt as if he would pass out every second. And then everything faded to black.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>: Yes, it took a while, but this story is not forgotten! I hope you like this chapter and let me know what you felt when reading it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Warnings for this chapter: **gore

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note. This is a non-profit fan work.

* * *

><p><strong>Break the Haughty - Chapter VIII<strong>

L checked his watch. That was one hell of a shower. He knew from the surveillance cameras in the Yagami household that Light was a very cleanly person and showered thoroughly. Given the situation, L would even double the time for washing. But an hour had passed since Light left for the bathroom and L started feeling concern. Light did not strike him as a suicidal person, but maybe he was putting too much of himself into that assumption.

He stood up from his chair at the desk and walked over to the bathroom door. The shower was still running. He knocked.

"Light?"

No reply. L knocked again, more vigorously this time.  
>There was still no reply.<p>

L pushed down the handle to check if Light had locked the door. Fortunately, he had not. When he entered the bathroom, L's eyes widened. Light was lying inside the tub, sleeping or unconscious, the water still running, of course, and a continuous faint trail of blood making its way from his body towars the drain.  
>L didn't waste any time and rushed over to the limp body to check his breath. There was still air coming out of his mouth and nose, thank goodness.<p>

He controlled Light's pulse. It was low, not surprisingly so. The skin of his suspect was wet and cold, where the running water did not provide an ongoing source of warmth. L turned the shower off and dried Light a little with one of the hotel's towles. Then he heaved the body out of the shower and carried it over to the bed, where he set it up in a recovery position. Only when he looked for a shirt the realisation struck him that Light lay on his bed completely naked!

He grabbed a shirt from the homogenous supply Watari had arranged and came back to the bed. He thought about giving him some underwear, too, but decided that Light would probably not appreciate that. In spite of himself his eyes travelled over the gorgeous shape that was Light Yagami's body and caught them lingering in the loin region. Perfectly trimmed hair crowned the sleeping cock and a clean-shaven scrotum. L resisted a sudden urge to touch it. Instead, he sat down on the bed behind Light where he had more space to sit and dress him.

The recovery position exposed the wounded anus. Blood was still trailing down from within, staining the white sheets brownish-red. L stared. The raw skin with bits of dark clotted blood and bruised surrounding tissue looked, indeed, horrible. Yet he felt a strange arousal again, which both, astonished and disturbed the detective. Light had been brutally violated and lay vulnerable and defenseless before him. He would never take advantage of that. But in his mind, he saw again how it had happened, heard Light scream and the rapist groan. The arousal was unpleasant, but L refused to release himself. First, he was not too sure about the state of Light's unconsciousness and second, he felt rather uncomfortable masturbating to such cruel imagery.

Nevertheless, his fingertips stroked lighlty along Light's biceps, before he pulled the boy up to get him into the shirt. Light's skin felt so pleasent and soft, L had to force himself to let go of his suspect and return him into the recovery position. He needed rest, not someone to cuddle. L pulled the duvet over Light's form and tucked him in. Then he returned to his desk where his laptop ran the screen saver. He reached for the doughnut plate and sighed in disappointment when he realised he had already eaten all of them. At least he had room service, although it was no comparision to Watari's commitment. He sighed again. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> yeah, sorry for this very short chapter. I wanted to go on but here is just too convenient a cut ;-)

But at least an update will not be far away. Thanks for reading and, as always, I appreciate any comments, thoughts and suggestions. Cheers!


	9. Chapter 9

**Warnings for this chapter: **consequences of anal fissure

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note. This is a non-profit fan work.

* * *

><p><strong>Break the Haughty - Chapter IX<strong>

L used the time Light was asleep (or out) to research the attackers. The police records showed Haro Suzuki's involvement in a street brawl when he was 16. Apparently, several high school students had been severely injured. If Light knew about this? Such an incident must have been reported in the news back then. There was also an address in the records, but it was probably dated. L wrote it down anyway and went on to the public internet. He found a social network entry for a Haro Suzuki. It even had a profile picture, making it easy to confirm the identity. Apparently, he had, indeed, attended the same high school as Light, graduating a year before him instead of taking part in the university entrance preparations. Judging from the comments on his profile, he worked as a waiter at some restaurant or bar in Shibuya. L took a sip of the green tea that Watari had conveniently placed next to his laptop. Oh, right. It had been cold for the last 2 hours or so. L spit the cold tea back into the cup and went over to the sweets bowl to help himself to some quick energy. Sucking on a very fine piece of Japanese chocolate, he looked for more traces left over time in the tagled webs of the internet. Lucky for him, the net hardly ever forgets. As the online gallery of his school proudly presented, Haro had been quite a good boxer as a student. L looked over his shoulder at Light's battered figure. If that was true, he could have been a lot rougher with Light. On the social network profile was another address. L wrote it down and planned to pay that address a visit tomorrow. He was not too successful on the matter of Kazuo, though. Kind of expected, since all he had was a face and a very common first name. There was a person with that name in Haro Suzuki's friends list, but the picture did not look anything like the man L had seen a few hours earlier. He wrote down the details anyway. It was not uncommon to use a random profile picture, after all.

When Light woke up, he wished he hadn't. His head was throbbing like crazy and the aggravating sensation in his bottom indicated last night had actually happened, instead of being a particularly vivid nightmare. He groaned involuntarily when he tried to move, as a splitting pain rushed through his intestinal tract.

"So you're awake." L remarked. Light made an unhappy sound of agreement.

"How does it feel like to wake up in another man's bed?" asked Ryuk and snickered.

"I wish I wasn't." Light said, glaring up at his shinigami.

"Well, the doctor left you some pain killers," L said, "I suggest you take them."

"Oh, it's not that bad."

L gave him a crooked smile.  
>"I'm sure it is."<p>

Light avoided the detective's penetrating gaze and concentrated on the bed sheets instead. As long as he didn't move, it was sufferable. The room smelt kind of funny, though.

"I'll order some breakfast," L announced. "What would you like?"

Light sighed.  
>"I don't really feel like eating."<p>

L shrugged.

"Suit yourself."

After what seemed like an endless delivery of pastries, creamy puddings and fruit desserts, L abruptly said:

"I have to go out in a bit. You should call your family to let them know about your condition and that you're alright."

Light shook his head, regretting it instantly.

"I can't tell them what happened. But I will call them. Not to worry."

"Tell them whatever you like. But have you seen your face? It'll take at least a week to get rid of that black eye."

"I'll think of something."

"You are an excellent liar, Light Yagami, no doubt about it. But even you have limits."

"Someone's onto you," Ryuk commented.

Light put on an innocently shocked face.

"What do you mean 'liar'?"

L began spooning up a skillfully decorated vanilla pudding.

"I mean I've seen you talking to your mother yesterday." He licked some cream from the edge of his mouth. "And I'm not your girlfriend."

Light decided to change the topic.

"Why did you order so many sweet things, Ryuga? Is it a typical breakfast where you come from?"

"Not really."

Light's gaze traveled over the numerous trays and back to L.

"So why did you order them?"

"I like sweets."

Light gave up. This was not going to be a pleasant conversation in a million years.

"I think I'll take a shower now."

"You just showered yesterday and I had to get you out of the tub because you passed out. I strongly advise against it."

Light huffed. He adjusted his position to get a better look at L and almost screamed, so painful was the sensation. Ryuk cackled.

"Painkiller?" asked L.

"No, it's fine!"

"I don't think so."

"I said it's fine!" Light snapped, a tad more aggressive than he had intended.

L finished one of the many syrup-soaked pastry pieces laid out on a ceramic platter.

"As I told you, I have to go out. Are you sure you can make it to the bathroom without passing out?"

"Of course!"

"Let's give it a try then, shall we?"

Light threw L a deadly look while Ryuk roared with laughter. But L returned his gaze with the same calmness he had displayed ever since Light first met him. Then he got up from his chair and folded back Light's duvet - and for the first time Light had known him, he looked sincerely surprised.

"What is it?"

L didn't say anything, but pointed at a lower area on the bed. Light pulled himself up, so he could see, groaning quietly from the inexorable pain. And then his features froze. The flawlessly white bedsheets had turned brownish-red around his lumbar region. He blinked. It was no trick of lighting. The sheets were indeed soaked in a mixture of blood and faeces. His thighs and hips were also stained with the smeary substance and now the duvet was removed his brain could fully identify the stench of decay and excrement. Light felt tears welling up. The humiliation was, in a sense, worse than yesterday. L had been so kind to care for him. A debt he would have to repay before he could kill him. And now... this. L turned around and picked up the phone.

"This is room 365. We need room service. New sheets."

"I'm so sorry..." Light stammered, "I will repay you for the-"

"Never mind." L stood up and came to the bed. "Can you stand up?"

Light nodded, but honestly, he was not too sure. Everytime he used his gluteal muscles, it felt like he was touched by a red hot poker. He put all his effort into maintaining a stoic mask, while his hitched breath betrayed him. He clenched his teeth just to be able to endure the pain long enough to stand up. L noticed the rather shaking feet and slung an arm around Light's shoulders. The young man seemed much worse than last night. Which probably served to show how effective the stress reaction of the body was. Slowly, he walked Light to the bathroom, instructing him to hold on to the door handle.  
>Light's vision started to get blurry. He saw L switching on the faucet. Then he came back.<p>

"You look like a butchered sow," Ryuk said.

"I'm preparing a bath for you, so you can clean yourself," said L, "I don't trust you standing in the shower by yourself."

Light didn't answer, but he gave a faint nod. L was helping him into the tub, when they heard a knock at the door.

"Gotta be the maid." mumbled L.

_to be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> sorry for the long time between updates. I hope this new chapter compensates you a bit. It's the longest chapter yet, although nothing much happens. I already have a part of the next chapter ready and with luck it won't be long until the next update. Reviews, as always, are very welcome. Cheers!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. This is a non-profit fan work.**

* * *

><p><strong>Break the Haughty - Chapter X<strong>

Light pulled the wet and disgustingly stained t-shirt over his head and folded it as neatly as possible before he put it on the floor next to the tub. The warm water was very pleasant, as was the almost agravic feel of his body. It reduced the pressure on his mangled anus significantly and the warmth alleviated the pain. He closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh. He heard L talking to the chambermaid outside the bathroom. What she must think? The stain was all too obvious. Probably she thought L had brought up some whore last night. Or a catamite. If she saw him - if she even heard him in the bath tub... she must think he was some kind of toyboy.

"Well, it's blood." he heard L explain in this always indifferent voice of his. Light felt his body tensing up.

"What is it, Light?" asked Ryuk. Light shook his head, as carefully as possible. It still resulted in a headache.

"...clothes too..."

"...in the bathroom."

Light's heart began to beat faster. He heard steps coming closer and L actually opened the door.

"Where's the dirty t-shirt?" he asked. "I want her to clean it, too."

Light froze. He wanted to climb out of the tub and tell the lady that he was most certainly not a prostitute, but given his current state and lack of clothing, it wouldn't exactly help his case.

"It's here." he growled angrily, pointing at the floor where he had folded the blood-stained, soiled shirt.

"Thank you." L picked the repugnant thing up with his thumb and index finger. Both of them listened to the sheets being removed from the bed in the next room.

"Lucky it's not your mum who has to do it, eh?" Ryuk cackled.

"Just stay here," L said, as if Light had a choice, closing the bathroom door behind him.

With disgust, Light noticed that the dirt had washed off his body but had dissolved in the water, leaving a sludge of clotted blood in brownish water. In panic, he pulled the drain-stopper and switched the faucet to its highest setting.

The chambermaid left with a pile of bed sheets, Light's clothes and the shirt. L thanked her and opened the bathroom door again. Light lay in the tub, an ever-coming stream of water rushing from the faucet down the drain. He looked distressed and pale, frantically scrubbing his skin with a flannel.

"What is it?" asked L.

Light turned his head in alarm and his wild gaze became grim.

"You could at least knock."

"Oh, there's nothing to be ashamed of. Your body is quite pulchritudinous."

"Still, would you please not watch me while I'm naked?!"

"I have seen you naked twice already. I figured it wasn't such a big deal anymore."

Light just stared at him.

"I can help you wash off the blood?" L offered.

"You figured it wasn't such a big deal?" Light repeated.

"Well yes."

"So you wouldn't mind me seeing you naked?" Light asked, trying not to think about the fact that L must have touched him as well while he was unconscious.

"No. If you insist."

Light clenched his teeth.

"Don't try to make ime/i look like the pervert here." he hissed.

L shrugged.

"Do you want my help or not?"

Light grudgingly ackknowledged that it would be a lot more difficult for him to clean his body by himself. He could reach his front parts very well, but washing his back would be a lot more troublesome.

"Alright. You can rinse my back."

L grinned a grin Light couldn't decide to be amused or creepy and picked up the showerhead. In silence, the detective led the warm stream of water over Light's hair, down his back to his bum crack.

"You know, I could do a better job if you gave me that flannel." he said eventually. Light didn't reply. He would rather stand up and flush the filth away himself, but L most probably wouldn't leave him alone. And given he did pass out the last time, he had a point in doing so.

"Do you have any more shampoo?" he asked.

"Hm... I think so. The hotel usually restocks. Let me check." L put down the showerhead and examined the bathroom collection of amenities the hotel provided. There was a toothbrush kit, a razor, cotton swabs, soap... ah, there it was, a minibottle of shampoo!  
>"I got it."<p>

"Don't you have your own shampoo?"

L shrugged. "Why should I?"

"Well, because it's... suited to the needs of your hair?"

"If you think so. But since you don't have your own shampoo here, you'll have to put up with this one."

"Whatever."

L opened the bottle and squeezed some of the clear substance into his palm.

"Are you comfortable?"

"Not really."

"Would you like to change your position to be more comfortable?"

"It's OK. Just rinse."

Light startled and gasped lightly when he suddenly felt L's hands on his head. He scolded himself for being so jumpy while he snarled: "Didn't I say _just rinse_?!"

"I'm just washing your hair. I will stop, if it makes you uncomfortable."

"No, I apologise. I... never mind." L had undoubtedly noticed his fit of fear just now. He could not take that back, but Light wanted to show his opponent he was definitely not afraid.  
>The firm but gentle pressure of L's long fingers worked the shampoo into his hair, massaging his scalp. The feeling was... pleasant.<p>

_to be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> I got a little unsure on how to portrait Light and his feelings. On the one hand, he will be pissed off, vengeful and furious. On the other hand, he should be truly upset about being raped, right? He also might use his current state to manipulate L into pitying him. What do you think?


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. This is a non-profit fan work.**

* * *

><p><strong>Break the Haughty - Chapter XI<strong>

L kneaded Light's hair until it was white and stiff with foam. Then his hands slowly ventured deeper, dancing along Light's neck in small circles until he reached the shoulder blades. While he warily pressed and rubbed the young man's skin, he noticed the tension in his muscles that just wouldn't yield to his endeavour. There was also a very subtle tremble of the rigidly motionless body.

"Are you cold?" asked L.

"Huh? No, no. It's fine."

"If you're cold, we should get you back into bed."

"Oh. Right. Yes. Maybe I should go back to bed now."

L picked up the showerhead again and washed away the foam and the fresh, hardly coagulated blood on Light's wet body. Then he helped him standing up and rinsed the legs and feet before Light stepped out of the tub in a strenuous effort.

"I think I can walk by myself this time." said Light and stumbled away from L towards the bathroom door. He still felt very weak and his legs were indeed not very reliable. On top of that, his open wound hurt terribly. But he didn't want to be touched by L again right now. The slow but determined way L's fingers had wandered across his back had reminded him of Haro's fondling of his chest, making him relive that unwanted memory of hurt and humiliation.

"Don't you want to dry yourself off first?" asked L.

Light leaned against the door frame to prevent his legs from giving way.

"Well, maybe the hair." he said, half turning around towards L to receive a towel. But L seemed to have a different idea. Before Light could fend him off, L had slung a large bath towel around his shoulders, as if hugging him from behind. Light immediately froze until a powerful shot of adrenalin rushed through his system. He had to strain forcing himself to gloss over the terror he felt and not let it show on his face. He was not entirely sure if it worked, because he was facing away from the mirror, but L did not look him into the eyes anyway. He was busy rubbing him dry, careful to spare the loin region, but thorough everywhere else. Light felt his heart pounding against his ribcage and his flight instincts sending him the urge to break free from L's clasp and flee from the room. But with adamant self-control he concentrated on calming his breath so L wouldn't notice and said:

"Haha, you are very thorough, Ryuga. I think I'm dry now."

"Can you stand on just one foot?"

"Huh? Why?"

"I can dry your feet then, too, so you won't leave wet foot prints on the carpet."

"Oh. I don't think so. Can I please just go back to bed?"

L looked up at him with enigmatic dark eyes. He nodded calmly.

"Very well." he said. "I'll open the door for you."

Without touching him again, L opened the bathroom door and followed him to the bed, where he handed him another, smaller towel.

"Your wound is bleeding again. You should use this to prevent it from staining the bed sheets this time."

In silence, Light received the towel and wrapped it around his waist. L folded back the fresh covers for Light to easier slide into bed. Then he tucked him in.

"I'll leave now." L said promptly. "Are you OK being by yourself?"

"Yeah, sure." Light replied, hoping the detective would leave already.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours."

The door clicked shut and Light was alone.

_to be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> I hope you got to see a little more of what Light thinks and feels in this chapter. The next chapter will focus more on Light and his thoughts, plans and feelings, since he is alone now.

Seishirou Hitsugaya

Thank you very much for your review.

If you were hoping for a romantic story, I'm afraid you will be disappointed.

The relationship between Light and L will be rather dark, especially if I decide for them to become sexually involved.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. This is a non-profit fan work.**

* * *

><p><strong>Break the Haughty - Chapter XII<strong>

At first, Light was glad the annoying, completely insensitive detective was gone. But much to Light's dismay, he found he was not comfortable being alone either. He _knew_ there were no rational grounds for his feelings, yet he felt anxious, thinking someone might break into the room or be lurking under the bed only waiting for a chance to attack him. There was absolutely no reason to be scared of such a highly improbable if not impossible scenario, but the fears were there all the same.

"What is it Light?" asked Ryuk, happy to be able to talk to Light again. "Did you enjoy your friend rubbing you?"

Light shot his shinigami a deadly look and slid out of the bed. He would have preferred resting for a bit, but this couldn't wait. Also, he was unable to relax, let alone sleep, anyway. L must have put away his shoulder bag somewhere... Light leaned against the wall for support and looked around the room. Ah, there it was.

"Hey Light!" Ryuk tried to get his attention. "Light!"

But Light ignored him. He went over to where L had stowed away his bag - as gracefully as he managed - and opened it to get out his mobile phone. He looked at it and opened it. Then he pretended to dial and listen to the call. After half a minute, he shut the phone again, muttering a "Damn it!" under his breath. He unpacked his university books and threw the phone into his bag.

"What are you doing, Light?" asked Ryuk, "Come on, talk to me!"

In silence, Light staggered towards the wardrobe and took one of L's white pullovers. "I'm sorry, L." he said, then he put it on. He shouldered his bag and carefully placed one of his books between the door and door frame, so it wouldn't fall shut. "Light!" In nothing but the towel around his waist and L's plug-ugly pullover, Light walked down the corridor and took the elevator to the top floor. Then he got out the mobile Misa had given him and dialed.

"Misa? It's-"

"Liiiiight! I'm so happy you called me! Are you gonna ask me out?"

"No. Misa, I need your help."

"Anything, Light, anything! What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to take over passing judgement for me."

"Really? Why?"

"Something came up. It's not important. Important is, that you pass judgement excactly as I would. The creation of our new, perfect world rests on your shoulders for a while. Do you think you can do that?"

"Misa will do her best!"

"Good. Oh, and Misa? Do you remember the black cotton shirt _Lanvin en bleu_ had in their spring collection?"

"Of course! The one with the pearly buttons!"

"Yes, exactly. I need you to buy this shirt or one very similar to it."

"Why?"

"Don't ask. Just do it."

"Oh... Alright. No problem. I love you, Light!"

"Thanks. Bye."

"Ligh-to!" whined Ryuk after Light had ended the call. "Why don't you talk to me?!"

Light pretended to dial another number and said: "Hi." He made a pause for the fake receiver of his call to respond.

"Haha, pretty clever." Ryuk commented on Light's precautions. "Does that mean we can talk now?"

"I really feel like never talking to you again." Light answered coldly. "You just watched me getting beaten up and then violated. And then you insulted me."

"Do I have to remind you?" the death god said in a sepulchral voice, "I'm on neither side. You can't rely on me, no matter what happens to you in the human world."

"Yeah, I learned that the hard way, thank you very much." Light said snidely. "Anyway, you didn't need to insult me."

"Insult you? What do you mean?"

"Forget it. I'll have to make another phone call." Light pretended to end the call and made a point of not looking at his shinigami. He switched Misa's mobile for his own and dialed the number of his parent's house. His mother answered.

"Hi mum, it's me. I'm at university right now." he lied. Ryuk started snickering in the background, but fortunately, his mother couldn't hear it. "I want to apologise for my short notice call last night."

"Did you enjoy spending the night with your girlfriend?" his mother asked, sounding more worried than interested.

"Yes, we had a lot of fun." Light said lightly, feigning innocence. "Mum, Misa asked me if I would come on a trip with her tonight. She's got a modelling job in Kyoto for the next couple of days. I would really like to come with her. My university schedule and her career leave us very little time for each other. Would it be OK with you, if I went with her?"

There was a moment of silence at the other end of the line. But Light had expected his mother to be caught off guard by his request. Nevertheless, given her relationship with his father and his long times of absence, he was sure she would not decline.

"Well..." she finally said, "I suppose you are old enough. And you are a responsible young man." she added, not without pride. "So if you really want to, you can go."

"Thank you, mum! I'll come by after university and pack my things. See you then!"

"I love you, sweetie."

"I love you too, mum."

Light disconnected the call. His mother would freak out if she saw his face, so he would have to ask Misa to pick up his stuff later. Fortunately for this situation, his mother had already met her. He switched phones again and hit redial.

"Oh Light, another call so soon! Did you miss me?!"

"I need you to do something else for me. I told my mother you and I would go to Kyoto for a photo shoot of yours."

"Oh Light, that is so romantic! I never thought that you-"

"Misa, listen! I cannot go to Kyoto with you. I just want my mother to think that's where I am. So I need you to confirm this story when you go to my house and collect my luggage, OK?"

"You want me to go to your house?!"

Misa seemed speechless for a while and Light quickly used the silence to explain further:

"Tell her I got held up at university and that I asked you to get my stuff. Then bring the bag to Midori Hotel in Ueno and tell the receptionist it's for room 563. Make sure nobody can recognise you!"

"Why can't I just bring it to your room myself? If I come to your hotel anyway-"

"I don't want anyone to see you. It's for your own safety!"

"It's not ecause you have another girl with you, is it?"

All of a sudden her cheerful voice turned into a suspicious, almost threatening tone. Light sighed.

"No, of course not!"

"Then why are you in a hotel?"

"It's none of your concern Misa! If you really love me, just do as I tell you, alright!"

There was a silence at the other end of the line. Then Misa said:

"I will go to your house and lie to your mother. I will disguise myself and bring your clothes to your hotel. But I want to come to your room and see you!"

"No, Misa!" yelled Light. "You need to trust me! I'm not with any other girl!"

"Then why do you want me to come to the hotel, but not to your room?"

"As I said, it's for your own safety! There might be cameras. I cannot risk you being noticed by the police."

"Oh. Are you with the police, then?"

"So to speak. It's dangerous. Please do as I tell you, alright?"

"Alright." "Good. You truly are my goddess."

"Oh Light..."

"Bye."

She was so annoying. But he had to admit, it would have been difficult to deal with the situation without her.

"As if you cared about her safety," snickered Ryuk. "You don't want to be seen with her because you think she could still be connected to the second Kira tapes."

Light shrugged.

"Does it mat-"

A splitting pain knocked the wind out of his lungs. Something pushed against his anus from the inside, sending jolts of agony through his body. Light doubled over, groaning, all composure gone from his features.

"You are bleeding again," reported Ryuk. "It's running down your leg."

Light muttered a curse and stumbled towards the elevator. There would soon be coming out more than blood. He frantically pressed the button and leaned against the wall while shooting pains rocked his body.

"You humans are so funny when you are hurt," commented Ryuk. "The faces you make are priceless."

Light didn't reply. He was breathing loudly, his chest moving up and down rapidly. The elevator arrived and Light forced himself to move, clumsily reaching for the controls. The doors closed and the cabin began moving down.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Haha, I bet nobody, including myself, expected there to be a new chapter for this, ever. But hurray, there is now! I hope you like it, but please let me know what you did not like. Next chapter hopefully in less than 2 years.


End file.
